A Chance in Time
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Hermione goes back to 1943 and she is the futures only hope of survival. HG/TR Updates on Tuesdays
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So It has been a while since I published anything. But I am back. Ever since i started publishing stories t has been school that has caused me to take breaks. However, I just graduated and I have started writing again. If you have any thoughts, comments or ideas on how to better the story or how to make it easier for you to read feel free to comment or message me. Thank you.

Also I sadly still don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione was not sure how the world had gotten to this but it had. Harry and Ron were dead, as were most of the order. The only people left alive were Hermione, Snape and McGonagall. The three of them were sitting at a table in a safe house no one saying a word. On the table lay a time turner, Hermione's bag and a potion.

" , do you understand what exactly is being asked of you?" Snape asked

"Do I really have a choice Professor. He is winning and he is gonna win this fight it is only us left. If i do this maybe we have a chance. Even if i can not prevent him from rising i can figure out his weakness find a way to stop him before this happens again." Hermione responded not looking up from her glass

"Hermione, you might die, you do understand this. I mean if you do this you will be on your own." McGonagall said making Hermione look at her

Hermione leaned back in her chair rubbing her hands through her hair "I know but i have to do this, you both know that. We are going to die there is no winning this war. Our only chance is that I succeed."

"Okay , remember to present yourself as intelligent and powerful but not to the point that you will be seen as a threat to him. Use the dark arts and study it but not in a way that calls for attention, just enough for him to realize you are willing to use it. When he shows interest don't jump at it make him work for your support or he will lose interest in you. The potion will change your DNA as far running an ancestry spell on you. It will change your DNA to make it look like you are Dumbledore's niece. We talked to Aberforth he is willing to have you be his daughter." Snape said handing her the potion when he was done

"I know I got this. Drink the potion go straight to Aberforth give him the letter. He will take care of getting me into Hogwarts. I will go to Hogwarts and do everything that i can to make sure that Tom Riddle never become Lord Voldemort. I can, do this and I will." Hermione said before downing the potion

"I hope you do Hermione for the sake of humanity I truly hope you succeed." McGonagall said

Hermione drank the potion and her physical features changed just slightly the only DNA she was changing was her paternal. Her curls tamed themselves yet still held their own personality and her hair lighted up just a little. Her tan skin became a little more golden. McGonagall changed her outfit to that of the 40s. She had on jeans that rolled at the bottom while they were very much in fashion for the 40s her jeans were a little tighter than that of the 40s but not enough to be deemed inappropriate. Her top was a simple ¾ sleeve wide neck sweater that fit Hermione like a glove. It was tucked into the jeans. Once her outfit was transfigured McGonagall gave Hermione a simple necklace that had once belonged to Dumbledore's mother.

Once she was done Hermione grabbed her bag that housed books, clothes, potions and money. She then secured her wand in its holster and put on the time turner. After final goodbye and good lucks, Hermione turned the time turner back to 1943 the summer before tom Riddle's 6th year.

Thank you for reading please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys here yall go I know this is the second chapter today. I will most likely post a few chapters today to just get the story underway I am writing the foundation of the story. We should get our first glimpse of Tom in the next chapter or so. I hope you enjoy.

Sadly still don't own HP

Hermione landed in an alleyway in Hogmead. After performing the Tempus spell she realized it was August 29, 1943 at 10:34pm. Snape and McGonagall were perfect in their magic to send her back. Hermione cleaned herself up and made her way to the Hogs Head.

Once she arrived she sat down at the bar. Aberforth came over and took her order. As the few patrons of the pub left it was just Hermione and Aberforth. He walked over to Hermione again and before he could ask her if she needed anything else she handed him the letter.

"What is this, girl." Aberforth asked recognizing his own handwriting on the envelope.

"Read it please." Hermione responded while finishing off her drink thinking to herself she should of gotten more whiskey before giving him the letter.

Aberforth read the letter that his future self had written.

Aberforth,

If you are reading this then things are bad. I am writing this from 1999. A Dark Lord has risen and there is nothing left. People are dying by the thousands both wizard and muggle. If it has gotten to the point that they have sent Hermione back to your time than it was as a last ditch effort to save the world. I am telling you to take this girl and treat her like a daughter, she has taken a potion and her DNA will match yours. Take her in tell the world she is yours. I know this girl and I know you will come to care for her like if she was your daughter. You will be the only person who know her truth. That she is the world's only chance of surviving. That is all I will tell you, what she has been though is her story to tell not mine. But i urge you to do the right thing and take her in. Aid her in her task, no matter the means.

Alberforth

"What is your name?" Aberforth asks setting down the letter

"Hermione Granger." She responded taking a deep breath eyeing the letter

"No, its Hermione Dumbledore; we will not discuss what it is that has caused you to come back here but you are here and I will do everything that I can to aid you in your task." Aberforth said refilling her cup

"Thank you." she said leaning back in her seat

"You can go ahead and finish up here while i close up and we will go upstair. I will show you where you can stay and I will go to Hogwarts tomorrow do you have records for school?" he asked as he cleaned up behind the bar

"In my bag." She responded downing the whiskey. The war had given Hermione a taste for the golden liquid.

"Okay. I will go to the school tomorrow. If you don't mind tending the bar while i am gone. We normally aren't busy during the summer afternoons but I don't want to close shop." He said continuing to clean up.

"That is perfectly fine. Thank you for everything." Hermione said

"Thank you Hermione." he said just loud enough to hear as he made his way around the bar cleaning up.

Thank you for reading please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione woke up in her room in Aberforth's apartment above the pub. She got up and got dressed for the day. Before she left her room she grabbed the file with her forged school documents.

"Morning" Hermione greeted Aberforth in the pub

"Morning?" Alberforth asked with humor in his voice

"Hermione it's almost noon." he said as she sat down

"Really, I can't believe I slept that long. I guess the trip took more out of me than I expected." Hermione said

"That is expected. It had to of been hard on your body. Buy if you are ready to take over I will make my way to the castle and get your dear uncle to enroll you at Hogwarts." Aberforth said picking up her file off the bar.

"Ok course I will see you when you get back." She said

Hermione made her way behind the bar as Aberforth walked out the pub. Hermione was leaning against the counter and as time ticked by she could see people beginning to go to lunch. Hermione decided that she would deep clean the floors of the pub. She was on her hands in knees behind the bar cleaning when the bell above the door went off and she could hear the voices of a few men. Hermione stood up to go help the customers. When she did she was not expecting to come face to face with Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy. Hermione knew she was going to come face to face with Tom Riddle she just never expected him to walk into the pub.

Upon seeing her the boys walked up to the bar. Abraxas leaned up against the counter and shoot her a smile.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Abraxas what is your name?" he said leaning a little farther over the counter.

Hermione smiled at him trying her best not to laugh "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione. What can I get you boys today."

"2 fire whiskeys please Hermione." Abraxas responded still smiling at her

"Just a minute and I'll get that for you, if you would like to take a seat." Hermione said and went to get the drinks.

Hermione made the drinks and did her best to compose herself before taking them over to the table the boys were sitting at.

"Here you both go. Can I get you anything else?' Hermione asked setting down the drinks

"That will be in for now but we would love for you to join us." Abraxas said motioning to the seat next to him

Hermione looked around the empty table and back at the boys "Why not, but my father might be upset if he come back and I am not working." she said sitting down at the table

"Your father?" Tom asked his interest piqued at that comment

"Yeah my father owns the pub." Hermione said with a small smile

"Your father is Aberforth Dumbledore?" Tom said with equal parts curious and surprised

"He is. Oh I never caught you name." She said smiling at Tom

"Tom Riddle, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand

Hermione shook his hand and offered him yet another smile. "Nice to meet you too, well as nice as it was to meet the two of you I should get back before father gets back from Hogwarts." she said standing

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Hermione." Abraxas said Tom nodding in agreement

Hermione went back to the bar letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Thank you please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was back behind the bar and other patrons had made their way into the pub. There were around a dozen people in the pub and this gave Hermione the chance to look at Tom without getting caught.

"So Dumbledore's daughter. Definitely something to look at." Abraxas said smirking at Tom

"I guess but don't get your hope up Abraxas she is a Dumbledore. She will be sent to the Lions and they will warn her about the big bad snakes. You don't stand a chance." Tom said looking over at the mysterious girl behind the bar

"Ahh but my dear friend that is based on the assumption that she will be a Lion. We both know that Aberforth and his brother aren't on the best of terms. Who knows maybe she won't end up a snake." Malfoy said not taking his eyes off Hermione

"Well we will see not like you won't give it a shot no matter the house she is put in." Tom said with a smirk

"Very true my friend very true" responded Abraxas with a laugh

Later that afternoon Aberforth came into the pub after a successful yet stressful visit with his brother.

"How did it go? Everything okay while i was gone?" He asked taking a seat at the bar

"Yeah never got to busy to not be able to handle it. But he came by that was a surprise i was not expecting to see him till school started but i guess it is better to get it over with." Hermione said

"Am i going to get to know who he is. What student is going to destroy the world?" Aberforth asked

"No, not yet at least. You can not act different towards him or discourage me from doing anything that i might do. Also no matter how much I love your brother he can not interfere with my plans." Hermione said

"True. But Hermione i saw some of your books is that kind of magic they way to go about doing this?" Aberforth asked genuinely worried about the girl

"I know what you are saying I really do. But if I don't than he will not be interested and we need him interested. Plus if the war taught me anything it is that magic is subjective you can use an unforgivable to save someone or the lightest of magic to inflict damage for personal gain. It is not the spell that determines good or bad but the situation that it is used in." she said once she was done she made her way around the bar to sit next to Aberforth

"Here is your schedule. Albus was sceptical but about 17 years ago I had a relationship with a half blood from the states names Ginny Rogers. She died maybe 15 years ago never married no living family. If anyone asks she is your mother you were sent to boarding schools and raised by nannies if asked."

"Thank you"

"No problem" he said with a smile concerned about the girl's response. What exactly did she leave when she came back in time.

Please Review

I don't own HP


	5. Chapter 5

Next thing Hermione knew it was September first and she was sitting on the Hogwarts Express. This was it her mission was starting. She sat in an empty compartment alone dressed in a nice top with a skirt just a little too short for a proper girl of the 40s yet not too short to start rumors. She had been in the compartment for about 10 minutes and the train had already left Kings Cross when Tom Riddle walked by. Tom had been walking the halls like a good prefect when he noticed one Miss Hermione Dumbledore reading Ars A Solis in its original Latin. He was officially intrigued he had assumed that anyone related to Albus Dumbledore was going to be as straight as they came but here he was watching his niece read The Art of Destruction a book that Tom himself had wanted to read it was an old book that was full of spells that talk about different forms and methods of destruction. Everything from explosions to torture. Tom decided to walk into the compartment and talk to the curly haired witch.

"Miss. Dumbledore, it's good to see you again." Tom said from the doorway

"Oh Hello Tom, and please call me Hermione. Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked motioning to the seat in front of her, Doing her best to mask the surprise on her face that he was in her compartment

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind my intrusion. I saw you reading and the book The Art of Destruction It surprised me if i am being honest." Tom said

"I guess it would, with your knowledge of my family being my uncle. He does have a tendency to see the world as black and white, and this book would be considered black." Hermione said leaning back

"You don't see the world as black and white do you." Tom asked

"The world is never black and white it is always grey." Hermione said with a sad smile

"Everything is grey to you?" He ask curious as to why the girl didn't see some things as good and some as evil.

" There is no good and evil. Everyone is a mix of both even the most evil of people do good things. As far as magic goes no spell is evil no spell is dark it is use that determines the color of the spell thus making it grey. You can use a stunner to kidnap someone or the killing curse to mercifully end someone's suffering. You should not subject yourself to not studying an entire realm of magic because we have decided to label the world in good and evil." Hermione said holding the book

"That is few insightful Hermione."

"Have you read Ars A Solis Tom?"

"I have not. Like you i believe no magic should be withheld we should learn all aspects of it no matter the label placed on it."

"Correct you are Tom. It is with knowledge that we find our power. Here I have already read it just give it back once you are done. But while i see no issues with the book those outside this compartment do." Hermione handed Tom the book and as it lay in his hands she waved her hand over the cover and wordlessly and without a wand she transfigured the cover of the book to that of a Potions text.

Tom stood to leave the compartment and before he left he turned to Hermione and with a genuine smile said "I truly hope you end up in Slytherin Hermione I believe we will get on quite well."

Review! She and Tom are spending time together next chapter will be the sorting.

I don't own Harry Potter


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here ya go. Sadly still don't own Harry Potter

There will be two chapters today since this one is so short

* * *

Hermione sat on the stool in front of the Great Hall with the sorting hat on her head as the students stared at the mysterious new student.

' _Miss. Granger, I do believe you are here early._ ' The hat said in Hermione's head.

' _Yes sir. I am but I am here for a reason_ ' Hermione responded in her head.

' _That you are . I truly hope you are successful in your mission and for now i shall do my part_.' The hate said before shouting out "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table applauded loudly the other houses clapping politely upset that the newest Dumbledore was not in their house. Tom sat in the middle of the table with a smirk on his face as he applauded. He turned and looked at Abraxas who was sitting next to him. "Move." he ordered the blood hair pure blood. Without hesitation Abraxas moved down a seat leaving an available seat next to Tom for Hermione. As she made her way to the Slytherin table Tom stood up and motioned for her to join him. This was unusual for the 6th year Slytherin. As she approached she forced herself put on a small smile.

"Seems like you got your wish Tom." Hermione said doing her best to sound polite

"It seems that I did Hermione. Please have a seat." He said motioning to the bench. Tom then proceeded to introduce her to his 'friends' those she knew to be his knights. "Hermione Dumbledore, everyone. Hermione you know Abraxas, this is Cygnus Black, Antonin Dolohov, Raymond Avery, Gordon Lestrange, and Harold Nott." Tom said pointing out men hermione knew to be some of the darkest wizards to come. Hermione plastered a smile on her face and extended her hand to each of the boys as she was introduced.

"I am glad you are a Slytherin Hermione, I was worried you would end up being a Lion." Abraxas said with a laugh shooting Hermione a smile.

"Yes well it does seem that my family has a tendency to be in Gryffindor. Yet my father never put much stock in the house system. Something about houses not defining people's paths. My Uncle on the other i do believe from the look on his face that he puts stock in the sorting system." Hermione said shooting a look at the Head table where Dumbledore was watching Hermione intensely with a small frown on his face.

"Well no matter what your uncle thinks this house is not a bad one. We Slytherins are like family we have each others backs. We might not be the brave of heart but a Slytherin will always have your back." Avery said referring to the the traits the sorting hat gave to Gryffindor in the opening song

"Yes well bravery is just a successful form of stupidity." Hermione said serving herself some food.

Tom looked at Hermione with piqued interest at her response. ' _She really might end up being someone worth keeping around._ ' Riddle thought to himself before tucking into his dinner.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here you go I hope that you enjoy it. Also still don't own Harry Potter

Hermione woke up the next morning and it took her a few moments to collect her thoughts as she looked up to green curtains surrounding her bed. She laid there thinking about the day and years to come. She has to get Tom Riddle to trust her to want her to join him. He already seems interested. Being a Dumbledore and one who is semi open about her interest in the dark arts, was an interesting combination. Riddle was destined to be intrigued. But the question is how to get him to want her on his side. Today was the day to show Tom Riddle that above all else she was smart. That will be the one aspect of convincing Riddle that she would be a valued asset that will be easy to accomplish. No matter what time you are in Hermione Granger is above all else brilliant.

Hermione got ready for the day and made her way to breakfast. While eating Tom came in to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione. After brief hellos they both sat eating breakfast in silence. The rest of the boys entered the Great hall and also after brief hellos ate breakfast in silence. Hermione came to the conclusion that none of them seemed to be morning people. Once breakfast over Hermione and the boys made their way to Potions.

Hermione made her way into Potions class and took a seat near the front of the room. Abraxas went to sit next to. Out the corner of her eye she saw the look Tom shot Abraxas that caused him to wish her a good day on her first day of class and then went to another table as Tom took a seat next to her. In front of the class Professor Slughorn stoop behind a caldron of pearly liquid.

"Good morning class and welcome to your 6th year. Now can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked

Only Tom and Hermione raised their hands

"Miss. Dumbledore"

"It is Amortentia, love potion. It smells different to every person. It smells like the things that attracts each person." Hermione responded

"Very good Miss. Dumbledore 10 points to Slytherin. Would you come forward and perhaps share with the class what you smell." Slughorn said

Reluctantly Hermione made her way to the caldron and took a whiff.

"I smell old books, spearmint and….and leather." she said confused at the change in the smell

"Very good Miss. Dumbledore you may go back to your seat." Slughorn said as Hermione had already started making her way back to her seat

Once class was out Tom walked with Hermione to Arithmancy. "So you seem to be on your way of making an impression on the professors. If you keep up at this rate i might have to watch out for my spot of top of the class." He said with a chuckle

"Well who knows maybe I will give you a run for your gallons." Hermione said flashing him a smile

"Oh I fully expect you to." Riddle said more to himself than to her

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter

It was now the end of September and Hermione had made her impact on Tom. At first he was just curious about the niece of Albus Dumbledore but now Tom was boarder line obsessed. Between the subtle dark remarks and jibes towards other students that came so naturally for the witch, her academic brilliance and the many times Tom had caught her with a book on the dark arts in the common room or a text with the subtle signs of having a glamored cover when in public spaces. Tom knew the signs this girl has what it takes to become a powerful dark lady and if Tom had anything to do with it she would be his dark lady.

"Hermione" Tom said sitting across from Hermione at what has officially become her spot in the library

"Tom" she said shooting him a smile

Hermione was surprised at how easy it had become for her to get along with Tom. Yes she knew that why he was handsome, brilliant and charming he was also conniving and manipulative. But she found it easier to be able to get close to him than she expected.

"So Hermione I was wondering, if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Tom asked leaning across the table

Hermione was shocked. She knew that Tom had found her curious as a potential follower but she had never imagined he would ask her out. She was sure it was apart of whatever plan it was that he had going.

"Tom, wow um… yeah Tom I would love too." Hermione said with a smile

"Great. I will meet you in the Great Hall at 10 on Saturday." He said running his hand through his hair a nervous trait Hermione had noticed he possessed. He was actually nervous to ask her out. Hermione widened her smile "I will see you then Tom."

Hermione was aggravated as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror dressed and with light makeup on. She was nervous and excited for her date with Tom. However, her hair was not working with her. Hermione was frustrated she was upset at herself for being so excited about her date. This was Tom Riddle the monster that would become Lord Voldemort the wizard who would kill everyone she had ever loved. And she was concerned her hair would not look good. With a frustrated sigh she pulled her hair up in a bun with some curls falling down around her face.

When Hermione was done getting ready she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before her date. She entered the hall and made her way to the table. She wasn't there long before Tom made his way to the Great Hall. He slowed his steps as he came up to his normal seat next to Hermione. She really was breathtaking. Tom realized after a few days of Malfoy's constant remarks that the witch; with the tendency to read dark literature and answer questions in class faster than him; well he realized that malfoy was right Hermione Dumbledore was gorgeous. She didn't cover herself in cosmetics nor did she use a plethora of beauty charms. She was a natural beauty, she also held herself with a confidence that most people don't posses. Her power radiates off of her and her intelligence shines in her eyes. She was everything he never knew he needed. She was his Dark Queen. 

Review! Next chapter will be the date.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys sorry i did not post on Tuesday. I was in the process of moving and was not able to find the time to write anything. Sorry.

I don't own HP!

Tom and Hermione made their way into town walking in a comfortable if not slightly awkward silence. "Would you like to go to the tea shop?" Tom asked confidently yet his eyes shined with self doubt. Hermione laughed. "Let's try the Three Broomsticks. I don't think the tea shop is really our scene." she said with a smile. Tom shot her a smile the relief evident on his face. "Sounds great." He said. And they made their way into the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione and Tom sat at a table in the corner at the back of the pub with drinks in front of them. "Tom I have to ask. Why did you ask me out?" Hermione asked leaning back in her seat. Tom was confused, he had no idea why this wonderful witch in front of him could not see how great she was. "Hermione, why wouldn't I ask you out." Tom said leaning towards her. "I mean Tom, let's be honest with each other almost every girl in school is interested in you and for Merlin knows why you ask me out. You don't even really know me." Hermione said leaning forward towards him. "Hermione. I don't care if every girl in school likes me, I don't care if ever girl in England likes me. I care if you like me. You are amazing Hermione and I might not know a lot about you yet, but I want to know you. I want to know everything about you Hermione Dumbledore." Tom said slowly reaching out and grabbing her hand. "You might not like what you find Mr. Riddle. I might not be all that work getting to know." Hermione said. "Oh I highly doubt that." Tom said with a smile.

Hermione and Tom finished their round and then another. They sat at their table talking giving each other half truths about their pasts. When they were done they began walking back to the castel arm and arm. "So I have to ask. Why do you hide your magic." Tom asked her as they walked back to school "What do you mean hide my magic Tom we are at Hogwarts." she said with a laugh. "Not basic magic. I mean the magic you learn about in those books you read all the time. Plus I am not stupid I can tell that you hold back in class. You are a lot more powerful than you let everyone think." Tom said "It's not worth having to explain it to everyone. How I know the spells I do and how I am so good at it. I don't see the need to explain myself. Plus it's always better to be underestimated." Hermione said causing Tom to smile and pull her a little bit closer.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Here ya go. Again sorry that last week's chapter was posted so late. In response to having the chapters longer. If i did chapters that were 6-7 word pages long I would only post 1 time a month a have full time job and really don't have the time to write that much a week.

Anyway enjoy

I don't own HP!

Tom and Hermione's relation progressed over the next few weeks. They spent time together, Tom joining her in the library while she studied and occasionally sitting next to her in the common room. Tom had become to outsiders very affectionate, but Hermione knew better it wasn't affection it was possessiveness. The arm around her waist or tucked into hers. The escorting her to class, the public displays of affection, it all was his way of showing everyone that Hermione was his.

It was the week before Halloween and Hermione and Tom where sitting in the common room alone late at night. They were both sitting on opposite sides of the sofa and Tom had pulled Hermione's feet into his lap as they sat and read. Tom laid his book down and turned his attention to Hermione. "Halloween Ball is Saturday." Tom said causing Hermione to stop reading and look at him 'It is." Hermione said with a smile "Well, I was was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Tom asked fighting a smile at her comment. "Sure" she said with a smile returning to her book.

-week later-

Hermione stood in her bath room once again worried over her appearance. She had found the perfect dress a little sexy but it was going to make a statement. It was a back long dress, and backless. Running up her spin connecting the halter to the lower part of the dress was a snake. She had magicked her hair into a sophisticated bun that lay low on her neck. Her makeup was done light but she wore a bold red lip. She took a deep breath and made her way back into her room. As she sat in the bed and put her heels on, there was a knock at her door. She slipped on her shoes but her wand into its holder and opened the door to find Tom on the other side.

"You look wow" Tom said wide eyes with a smile

"Thank you" Hermione said with a smile

Tom held out his hand to her and when she took it he pulled her close and kissed her deeply taking her by surprise at his passion.

"You really do look amazing Hermione." He said

"You look good yourself." She said

He extended his bent har to her and she took it as they made their way to the Great Hall

"I really do like this dress" Tom said

"Do you now." a smirk playing on her lips

They made their way into the Great Hall and drew the attention of everyone in the room. Albus Dumbledore stood by the headmaster with a slight frown on his face at seeing his niece with Tom. He knew she was strong and he also knew that Tom was using her for whatever his end goal was.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Here you go. I do not own Harry Potter.

Tom spun Hermione around the dance floor. She had not expected him to enjoy dancing as much as he obviously did. This was the 5th song they had danced to. The only other person Tom let her dance with was Malfoy and during that dance Malfoy had kept a more than reasonable distance from her. Very different than how he had been dancing with his date. As Malfoy danced with her she saw Tom looking at them and had to fight back a laugh at the fact that Malfoy was keeping his distance not to anger Tom. When the dance was done Tom reclaimed Hermione and they continued to dance. That is how they ended up there on the floor bodied pulled close together swaying to the music, Hermione's head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Tom said not stopping the dance

"Okay." Hermione replied not questioning where he was leading her to.

They made their way out of the Great Hall after a short goodbye to Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins Hermione knew would become Death Eaters. However, when they left the hall he did not lead her down to the dungeons but towards the Astronomy Tower. When Tom and Hermione walked in, Hermione gasped in surprise. The room was lit with candles, the floor had a blanked with a ton of pillows.

"Tom?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice

Tom walked Hermione to blanket and sat down, gently pulling her down with him as he sat.

"Hermione. I know we have not known each other very long but I really like you. These past few weeks have been amazing getting to know you. You told me I might not like what I find when I get to know you; but Hermione everything I have discovered about you has been fascinating and amazing. I want to get to know every bit of you. I also want you to get to know every bit of me. Hermione Dumbledore will you be my girlfriend?" Tom asked staring in Hermione's eyes

Hermione was frozen. She had expected this on some level. Tom had begun to show signs of possessiveness since on their first date, and had only increased since then. It was about time he decided to label her as his. This is what she was waiting for, what she needed. It was all part of the plan. All part of stopping him become the monster of her past. Even though she knew she was playing into his hand, that she had become a part of what ever twisted plan he had begun to draw out. But becoming part of his game made him a player in hers.

Hermione blinked a few times coming out of her trance and pushed a smile on to her face. Cupping his cheek she told him "Yes" and drew him in for a kiss.

Hermione and Tom spent the next hour or so laying in the Astronomy Tower talking and sneaking kisses.

"What was your life like before you came to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him playing with his hand

At hearing her question she felt him stiffen next to her for a moment before relaxing just slightly.

"I grew up in an orphanage. My mother made her way there when she was in labor. Giving birth it killed her." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"She made sure you were going to be okay. She went to the one place she knew people would be able to take care of you. She wasn't thinking about herself." Hermione said turning on her side to face him

"What makes you say that." He asked turning his face towards her

"If she was worried about saving herself she would of gone to a hospital. She was worried about who would take care of you. So she went to an orphanage." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"I never thought of it like that." He said turning his head back up to the celling

"So what about you what was little Hermione's childhood like?" He asked

"Little Hermione was a little know it all brat." Hermione said with a chuckle

"All I ever did was read. I really didn't have friends. I tended to correct other children. I really was a brat." Hermione said

"No I think you were just too smart for your own good." Tom said causing Hermione to laugh

As Midnight came Tom and Hermione made their way back to the Slytherin Common room. Kissing each other good night before they made their way to their respective rooms.

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Here you go I hope you enjoy this one is longer than they normally are.

Hermione was in her room, laying on her bed. She had just washed off her makeup and was currled up in one of Harry's old shirts. She was replaying the conversation she had with Tom in her head. Tom was now officially her boyfriend. All she needed to do was now make her move. She needed to get him to introduce her to his knights. So she lounged in bed and came up with a plan to get him to introduce her to his knights.

When Hermione woke up in the first of November she got dressed a new found determination. She had a plan to get Tom to introduce her to his knights. All she needed was for Matthew McCarthy in Gryffindor to attack her. She knew it would be easy to get him to attack her. He had been hitting on her since school started. Once she started going public with Tom he had become rude and hostile towards her when she was not with Tom. So all she needed to was to get away from Tom and get near McCarthy. Then egg him on a little. She just had to set ever moral she had aside in order to do what she needed to do.

She made her way to the common room to grab breakfast. Tom was waiting for her in the common room when she came down. He walked up to her and after exchanging a kiss and good mornings they made their way to the Great Hall. Once they entered the sat down and began eating.

"Any plans for today?" Tom asked

"Just studying. Most likely going to spend the day in the library. What about you?" Hermione asked

"I told Malfoy and Lestrange I would help them with Quidditch. They have a game next week and the Keeper is in the infirmary from a potions accident. So I am going to fill in for practice." Tom said drinking his coffee

"You play?" She said surprised

"Not normally. I don't play competitively but I like to play casually. Typically with my friends but I fill in when Malfoy needs help. You play any?" Tom said with a smile. He thought it was funny she was so surprised he played

"No. Absolutely not. Flying is the one thing I refuse to do. If I was meant to fly I would have been born with wings. My feet will stay firmly on the ground thank you." Hermione said with a huff causing Tom to laugh loudly

Hermione and Tom finished breakfast and he walked her to the Library leaving her with a kiss goodbye. She wasn't there long when McCarthy approached her.

"Hermione." McCarthy said with a leering smile

"McCarthy what do you want" Hermione asked

"Oh come on Hermione. I just want to talk to you." He said sitting across from her

"About what?" She asked

"You are with Riddle. So you are officially his girlfriend" McCarthy asked anger present in his voice

"Yeah I am." She said not really looking up from her book

"You could do so much better." He said leaning towards her

"Oh I could?" She said standing up packing up her bag

"Yeah. You know I would be a much better bed partner than Riddle." He said with a smirk following her out of the library

"Please, McCarthy you need to get it through your head you and I will never ever be a thing." Hermione said walking towards the Slytherin common room

McCarthy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him roughly.

"Oh honey I stand a chance. From where I am standing you don't have a say in who has a chance." He snarled pushing her against a wall

"Please McCarthy you are nothing but an insecure little boy who hides behind blood status, family money and curd remarks. You can't ever hold your own in a duel with a first year." She snapped back seeing the anger on his face rising

McCarthy grabbed her harder and pulled her off the wall and into a class room. Once inside he pushed her against another wall and ripped her shirt open. Hermione could not believe he was playing into her hand so well. Hermione forced tears into her eyes.

"Get off me." She snarled at him

"Make me bitch. Your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you." He snarled right back at her

Hermione kicked him between the legs and he released her. She wiped out her wand so fast he didn't even see it.

"STEPEFY!" She yelled at him knocking him out

Hermione cast two more spells one to tie him up and a spell that she had read in one of those dark books she carries around. The spell put small painful cuts all over his body. Hermione pocketed her wand, took a deep breath and re-buttoned her shirt purposely buttoning it wrong. When she was done she wiped the tears and made her way to the quidditch pitch. When she walked into the pitch Tom saw her immediately and knew something was wrong. He flew down to her causing his knights that where on the team to land as well.

"Hermione what is wrong?" He asked coming up to her taking her in his arms

"Tom I don't know what to do. I am going to get expelled." She said fidgeting

"Expelled? Hermione what did you do?" Tom asked

"McCarthy came up to me in the library. He followed me out and we exchanged no so nice words. He pushed me against the wall then into and abandoned class room. He ripped my shirt open and I thought he was going to.." She said trailing off making her body shake

"It's okay, you are safe. But love this won't get you expelled you did nothing wrong. "Tom said

"Well I kicked him in the you know where and then I stunted him. I tied him up but before I did that I casted _M per mortem Claudus."_ Tom they will expell me for casting it

"It will be okay. We will go back to the common room. When we get there I will take you to my room. Take a bath and put on pajamas. Take a nap and when you wake up everythign will be taken care of." Tom said

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N In response to the comment about Hermione wearing jeans in the 40s teenagers wore jeans before I describe cloths I do look up fashion trends from the time. Also I know that I am truly torrid at publishing on time. I am going to continue to do my best update on Tuesdays or at least at least once a week.

Tom was seething as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. He knew he needed to calm down before he faced McCarthy or he would kill him.

How dare that idiot half-blood dare touch what is his. While he was pissed he was also proud of Hermione for attacking the boy. The spell she used was impressive and Tom knew that it required a lot of power in order to execute the spell properly. She really did have what it takes to become his queen.

When Tom entered the room of requirement he had to suppress his eye roll at the scene before him. Malfoy had decided that the room should be a dungeon. Thrown in the middle of the room withering in pain was McCarthy. Tom's knights encircled the wizard.

"Well, what do we have here. McCarthy nice to see you again." Tom said asking the room for a throne

Tom sat in the chair and waved his wand mumbling under his breath the counter curse to the spell Hermione has casted.

McCarthy stopped shaking as the cuts began to heal. Tom motioning to McCarthy's body causing two of the knights to come forward and hurl McCarthy to his feet.

"McCarthy, McCarthy, McCarthy. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tom said coming to stand in front of him

"What, what is going on." McCarthy asked fear evident in his voice

"Really McCarthy did you think you would get away with attacking Hermione and I would not find out about it." Tom asked dragging his wand across his chest

"Dumbledore had it coming. She walks around her like she owns the place." McCarthy stuttered out

"You should treat her like she does. But for now, you will learn what happens to those who mess with my toys." Tom sneered

"Crucio." Tom said causing the boy to collapse in pain screaming

Tom help the cure for a while longer before releasing it

"Gentlemen why don't you show our guest what happens when people touch your queen." Tom said addressing the knights

Tom sat on his throne twirling his wand as he basked in the sound of McCarthy's screams

"My Lord." Malfoy said coming up to Tom

"Malfoy." Tom said addressing him with a raised brow

"It has been about in hour my Lord. We can handle it from here. I will personally see to it that his memory is modified and that he is disposed in front of his common room. You can go back to her if you desire." Malfoy said trying to upset Tom any more than he already was

"Make sure he remembers just cannot tell. I shall see to Hermione." Tom said standing

Tom took one last look at the scene before him. His knights taking turns attacking the boy who had dared touch Hermione. With a small smile on his lips he made his way back to the common room.

When Tom made his way back into his room his small smile turned into a large one as he saw Hermione curled up in his bed.

Tom changed his cloths and got in bed with Hermione pulling her against him.

"Tom?" Hermione asked with a small voice

"I'm right here Hermione, go back to sleep." Tom said to her burrowing his face in her neck

"Did you talk to him? Is he going to tell?" Hermione asked pushing worry into her voice

"No, he will not tell a soul. Tomorrow we will go on as if nothing happened. He won't bother you again I promise." Tom said

"Thank you." She said as she snuggled closer to him falling back asleep

Both Hermione and Tom went to bed that night with smiles on their face. Both their plans for the fate of the World falling into place. As they reset easy that night Malfoy dumped the broken memoryless body of McCarthy in front of his common room.

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Here you go. So my day has sucked when to the beach walked barefoot for like 30 feet and now have blisters on my feet. But here you go. I don't own HP.

Hermione woke up the next morning with Tom's arm draped over her. She took a deep breath and turn over to face Tom. The shifting in the bed caused Tom to wake up. He opened his ees to see Hermione facing him.

"Good morning." Tom said kissing her

"Good morning." Hermione said with a smile

"I could get use to this." He said pulling her closer

"Use to what?" She asked confused

"Waking up to you." Tom said kissing her again

"Me too" she said burring her face into his chest

Hermione and Tom eventually got out of bed and after summing her cloths they got ready for the day.

"Just pretend nothing happened yesterday if anyone says anything you did not see McCarthy yesterday." Tom said

"Okay." Hermione said taking his hand and they made their way to breakfast

When they entered the Great Hall it was already buzzing. They made their way to their table next to Malfoy.

"What is going on? It is way too early for people to be this talkative." Hermione said pouring herself and Tom coffee

"A Gryffindor was found outside the common room this morning apparently they had been attacked. People are saying he was attacked by an animal." Malfoy said

"An animal in the castle?" Hermione said

"Well according to the Gryffindor that found him, she said he kept muttering about woods. She told me that they are assuming he managed to get back to the common room they found blood in the hallways." Nott said

"Dear Merlin." Hermione said

"What where you doing with a Gryffindor?" Malfoy asked Nott changing the topic

"There is nothing wrong with her just her personality; and that doesn't really play a factor when we spend time together." Nott said with a shrug causing the boys to laugh and Hermione to roll her eyes

As breakfast was wrapping up Dumbledore and Slughorn walked up to Hermione

"Miss. Dumbledore, Mr. McCarthy was found injured this morning his friends informed up that he had intended to find you yesterday and when he left to find you that was the last time anyone saw him till they found him this morning. Did you happen to speak to Mr. McCarthy yesterday?" Dumbledore asked Hermione his eyes shooting to Tom

"He was attacked. He was the person they found this morning." She said looking towards the boys

"I am afraid so sweet heart." Slughorn said

"He never found me. I spent some time in the library yesterday but most of it back in the dorms." Hermione said

"Okay we are just trying to figure out what happened. We now know that he never made it to the library, that is most likely where he was headed." Slughorn said

"If you need anything else or help figuring out what happened to McCarthy we will be willing to help anyway we can." Tom said putting in arm around Hermione who looked upset

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and saw the disappointment in his eyes. She knew that he might not be able to prove it but he knew she and Tom where responsible for what happened to McCarthy.

Review!


End file.
